scum_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
= Visuals = The player can choose between several avatar types of different constitution, gender and race. All avatars are just visual representations of the character and don’t influence the character’s performance. In the beginning, all the characters are dressed in the same way: they all have the same orange type of prison jumpsuit. Once the player finds appropriate clothes, it can be worn instead of the jumpsuit. The clothes in the game are not used only for the visual representation, but their use is far wider. For instance, the camouflage pattern and colors can reduce the players’ visibility. Also, all clothes offer protection against the weather conditions and extreme temperatures. Some provide better protection from rain and, therefore, reduce the chance of falling ill. Winter clothes are more suitable when the player is moving through the area exposed to cold weather. = Attributes = The attributes constitute an important part of character personalization. Each attribute defines how the character will perform and react in the game. There are four main attributes: Strength (S), Constitution ©, Dexterity (D), and Intelligence (I). These attributes can range from 1 to 5. Number “3” value is that of an average healthy individual, while other numbers indicate that in some aspect the character is above or below average. The player has a fixed number of points to distribute between the attributes. During the game, these attributes can be increased or reduced for a limited period or even permanently (if the player gets wounded, falls ill or is drugged). It’s much more demanding to change the attributes in the longer run. This usually happens if the player manages to survive long enough for his body to evolve to the next level. Strength Attribute (S) The strength attribute refers to the performance abilities that require a certain amount of strength. Defines how much weight the player will carry without being slowed down; if the load capacity is exceeded, the player will perform at a slower pace Defines how fast the player is able to move a heavy object. If the objects are simply too heavy for the player to move them, he/she will not be able to perform that action without the help of other players Defines how much damage the player will inflict on his/her opponents during the melee combat. Bigger strength means more calories that the body burns on a daily basis Constitution Attribute © The constitution attribute refers to everything connected with physical endurance and stamina. Defines how much health points the player will initially have. A better constitution means more health, to begin with. Defines how well the player’s body will handle stress, pain, poisons, weather, shock and physical damage. A better constitution means that it’s less likely for the player to get hurt. Defines endurance, i.e. how fast the player will get tired. A better constitution means that the player will be able to outperform other players in all the tasks and will also restore his/her energy faster. Higher Constitution means that calories are spent more efficiently – Calorie consumption speed is decreased. Dexterity Attribute (D) The dexterity attribute refers to everything connected with the speed of movement and reaction in general. Defines how fast the player can move, walk, run and sprint. Defines how fast the player can perform everyday actions such as crafting, eating, reloading the weapon, etc. Improves the chance to perform complicated actions such as surgery, fixing electronics, etc. Intelligence Attribute (I) The intelligence refers to perception and capability of performing task successfully. Improves the chance for the player to hit the aimed target Higher intelligence attribute adds additional skill slots Higher intelligence attribute helps player to learn skills faster What Do These Attributes Mean? Let us say that the player decides to distribute 12 points in a way to make their character with the following attribute sets: S – 5, C – 5, D – 1, I – 1 – This is typical ‘tank’ like built man, strong and dull as an ox. This character will move and think with the same speed – slowly, but when it comes to brawling, he will be hard to beat by most of other players. These characters will be recognizable by their sheer size, usually with well-defined muscles. S – 2, C – 2, D – 4, I – 4 – This is a weak character who doesn’t rely on his muscles to get him out of trouble. He uses his wits and his speed of reaction to resolve problems. Although he will not be able to do much melee damage in a brawl, he still has a good chance to inflict damage with knives or some other lighter weapons. These are thin and lean characters. S – 1, C – 5, D – 4, I – 2 – This is an example of a fast character with excellent stamina; he will not only be able to sprint faster than most players, but he will be able to do it for longer periods of time. Category:Game Information